Siempre
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Nunca podría hacerlo, lo sabía. Soltarla. Aún ahora. No –se corrigió-. Especialmente ahora, que ella ya no estaba más. No, nunca podría dejarla atrás. Jamás. Severus&Lily.
1. Nunca

**Disclaimer:**** El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

1/3

Este fic participa en el reto **"Heridas de Guerra"** del Foro **"La Sala de los Menesteres"**, si tienen curiosidad pueden leer de qué se trata en el mismo. Iré subiendo los tres capítulos seguidos, uno por día. Cualquier opinión y/o crítica constructiva que pueda ayudarme a mejorar es más que bienvenida =). Espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Siempre**

* * *

I

"Nunca"

* * *

Nunca pudo dejarla ir.

"—_¿Lily? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?"_

"—_Siempre."_

Nunca.

Sin importar cuánto lo hubiera intentado, cuánto hubiera tratado _-cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, cada mes, del resto de su vacía y miserable vida-_, porque ella estaba y había estado hecha del material que no se olvida. Ella había estado allí, siempre, y aún después de todos aquellos año, aún lo estaba. Allí. Sin importar cuánto hubiera intentado olvidarla. Y lo había hecho, por Merlín que lo había hecho. Después de todo, no era por falta de hacerlo que no lo había logrado. Pero Lily siempre retornaba a su cabeza, aún en tiempos en que no debería permitir que su cabeza vagara por esos caminos, porque ni sus propios pensamientos le pertenecían ya. Porque todo había terminado resultando tan jodidamente mal que Severus aún no podía comprender las magnitudes de las decisiones que había tomado todos esos años atrás, cuando aún había estado resguardado en las seguras paredes del castillo de Hogwarts, cuando había decidido que había cosas más valiosas en el mundo (muchos más valiosas) que cosas triviales de ingenuos como el amor. Entonces, se había creído mejor. Mejor que ese idiota, insensible y puerco de Potter con sus igualmente inútiles amiguitos y sus humos por las nubes. Había jurado ser mejor. Mejor que esos cuatro. Más grande. Para que ya no pudieran molestarlo, herirlo, tocarlo. Para que Lily pudiera verlo a él, y no a San Potter, verlo bajo una nueva luz. Verlo por primera vez.

El amor era para tontos.

—Sev, por favor. No te pongas así. No es... realmente no... —pero él no era tonto y definitivamente no era Potter. _No_. Podía verlo, las tenues manchas rosadas en sus redondeadas y usualmente pálidas mejillas pecosas. El brillo casi imperceptible en esos ojos verdes que tanto _amaba_. Sí, podía verlos. Porque él la conocía mejor que nadie. Mejor que nadie en el mundo; incluidos sus padres muggles y esa hermana muggle desagradable que la esperaban siempre en casa. Y en ese momento, en ese exacto momento, era una completa extraña.

Su voz salió más fría de lo que realmente lo había pretendido —Lo amas —y a duras penas las palabras escaparon de su boca, supo que la había herido. Pero, por una vez, una única vez, los sentimientos de Lily Evans no le importaban. Ella, no le importaba, si aquello era en lo que se estaba convirtiendo—. A Potter.

—Sev, no es tan así... —esa era una mentira, Severus lo sabía. Llevaba demasiado tiempo observándola como para no notarlo. Para no notar la forma en que Lily se iba ablandando poco a poco a las tonterías de Potter. Cómo su cabeza lo buscaba cuando creía que nadie la estaba viendo. Cómo sus ojos verdes –que habían solido mirarlo a él con tanta amabilidad y afecto- miraban ahora a Potter por un segundo más del estrictamente necesario.

Pero esta vez, esta vez, la estaba ignorando. No podía creerlo. No de ella, de todas las personas. No quería hacerlo —¿Tan así? ¿Acaso tú también encuentras divertido que cuelguen a la gente de los pies?

Lily se ruborizó —¡Claro que no! No puedo creer que pienses que yo...

Aquella era la tercera vez en la semana que Potter y sus amigos usaban el Levicorpus, hechizo que él mismo había inventado, contra su persona —¿O debería esperar que seas tú la próxima en hacerlo? —y Severus no podía tolerarlo más. La próxima vez, la próxima que siquiera osaran intentar volver a usarlo con él, se aseguraría de que fuera la última.

—Yo jamás te haría algo así, Sev. Y lo sabes —susurró, casi implorando, aferrándose los libros firmemente contra el pecho.

Pero Severus no lo hacía. No entonces —Y supongo que pronto te nombrarán merodeador honorífico, también ¿verdad? Así es como se hacen llamar en éstos días. Para luego unirse a sus bromas que consideras tan graciosas —sus palabras impregnadas del más ácido veneno. Estaba perdiendo el temperamento, lo sabía. Y, por encima de todo, estaba perdiéndolo frente a _ella_. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Las mejillas de Lily enrojecieron aún más. Solo que esta vez, esta nueva vez, no era por la mención de Potter o su supuesto afecto por él. No. Ésta vez, era de indignación —¿Y qué me dices de tus amigos?

Snape entrecerró sus mezquinos ojos negros —¿Qué con ellos?

—¿Cómo se hacen llamar en estos días, eh? ¡Mortífagos! ¿Y qué me dices de _sus_ bromas? ¡Usan magia negra, Sev! ¡Eso no es gracioso!

—Son solo bromas —gruñó Snape—, no parece importarte que Potter las haga.

—Ellos no emplean magia negra, Sev —insistió, indignada.

Severus apretó sus labios —Veo que ya has elegido.

—¿Elegir? ¿De qué hablas, Sev? Yo nunca elegiría...

—Está bien —dijo, resignado, con frialdad tanto en los ojos negros como en la siseante voz—, vuelve con Potter y su grupito.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. Había lágrimas sin derramar en sus ojos verdes, usualmente brillantes, y ahora opacos, como si hubieran perdido el brillo —Bien, lo haré. Y tú vuelve con Mulciber y Avery. Estoy segura de que tienen muchas cosas que hacer, antes de poder convertirse en Mortífagos oficiales.

—Bien —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dándole la espalda, con la túnica negra ondeándole a la altura de los tobillos.

Oyendo, a medida que se alejaba, la voz de Mary MacDonald intentando consolar a Lily —Lily, Lily, ¿qué pasa? No llores… —pero por una vez, una única vez, Severus no volvería. No esta vez, no corriendo, como siempre lo hacía porque simplemente no podía tolerar las lágrimas de ella o la simple idea de Lily llorando. No más.

Excepto... que siempre volvía —Lo siento —no podía evitarlo. No con ella. No podía perderla. No a Lily.

—No me interesan tus disculpas —le dijo ella fríamente y Severus se detuvo en seco, mirándola como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

—¡Lo siento! —repitió, ahora desesperado. No había querido decirlo. No había querido decirle aquellas palabras. No a ella, de todas las personas. No a Lily. "—_¿Tiene mucha importancia que seas hijo de muggles?" "_—_No, no tiene ninguna importancia"_. Y aunque sabía que eso lo hacía un hipócrita, por profesar algo y mirar al otro lado cuando le convenía, no podía evitar serlo. No con ella. Lily era su excepción, una que cualquier persona debería poder permitirse, sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie.

—Puedes ahorrártelas. Si salí fue porque Mary me dijo que amenazabas con quedarte a dormir aquí —volvió a decirle fríamente. No lo dijo, pero Severus pudo verlo en sus ojos. Estaba cansada _–oh tan terriblemente cansada de pelear-_ y ya no podía más. Aquella era Lily dejándolo ir a él, soltándolo, porque simplemente ya no podía más. Aquella era Lily resignándolo. Y la sola idea lo hacía querer morir.

Lily no podía estar eligiendo dejarlo atrás... Él la amaba, dormiría en la puerta del retrato de la dama gorda por ella. Demonios, dormiría en las aguas heladas del lago negro por ella. Con tal de que lo perdonara. Y tenía que hacerlo, ¿verdad?, ¿perdonarlo? Después de todo, aquella era Lily. Su Lily. La niña amable que nunca se había burlado de él. Que nunca lo había tratado como a un raro, que nunca lo había menospreciado como otros tanto lo habían hecho (incluido su propio padre). Aquella era Lily, de eterna capacidad para perdonar. Excepto... Excepto que no lo era, ¿verdad? Por primera vez, lo estaba descubriendo. Que quizá, solo quizá, la había empujado finalmente hasta su límite. Un límite que jamás habría creído que existiera, para empezar.

—Es verdad. Pensaba hacerlo. No quería llamarte "sangre impura", pero se...

—¿Se te escapó? —y entonces lo comprendió. Lo vio. No había en Lily una pizca de compasión ya, no para él. No para sus excusas. No para más discusiones. **No** habría _más_ discusiones. Ni siquiera las inocuas sobre exámenes y sus respectivos futuros después de Hogwarts. No habría nada más. Ella no estaría en su futuro y él no estaría en el de ella, porque ella lo estaba borrando de éste como si fuera un mero manchón de tinta en un viejo pergamino—. Es demasiado tarde. Llevo años justificando tu actitud. Mis amigos no entienden siquiera que te dirija la palabra. Tú y tus valiosísimos amigos Mortífagos... ¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que eso es lo que todos aspiran a ser! Están deseando unirse al Innombrable, ¿verdad? —quiso decirle algo, negarlo, refutarlo completamente, pero sería mentirle y Severus no podía mentirle. No a ella. Y decir lo contrario sería una mentira.

Lily asintió —No puedo seguir fingiendo. Tú has elegido tu camino, y yo he elegido el mío.

El alma se le cayó a los pies. Pálido y sudando frío, balbuceó —No... Espera, yo no quería...

—¿No querías llamarme "sangre impura"? Pero si llamas así a todos los que son como yo, Severus. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?

_"—¿Tiene mucha importancia que seas hijo de muggles?" "—No, no tiene ninguna importancia"_ —Yo... —y quiso decirle, quiso hacerlo, decirle que era diferente. Que ella era diferente, para él. Que su estatus de sangre no le importaba, porque él ya era bastante hipócrita por los dos –siendo un sangre impura y todo eso él mismo-, y que era diferente porque a ella la amaba. Sí, quiso hacerlo, pero las palabras no salieron.

—Buenas noches, Severus —así que simplemente la vio desaparecer por el agujero del retrato, desaparecer de su vida, para siempre. Y no supo cuándo, o cómo, pero unas gruesas gotas calientes empezaron a caer por su cetrino rostro y por su ganchuda nariz, hasta desprenderse de su mentón para caer y estrellarse contra el suelo del vacío corredor. Cuando volvió a su sala común, esa noche, arrojó los libros a un rincón –malhumorado- (ignoró con un mero gruñido de disculpa a Avery y a Mulciber, ambos llamándolo desde los sofás junto al fuego) y se fue a dormir directamente. Por esa noche, esa horrible noche, no tenía deseos de discutir nada relacionado al señor tenebroso.

—¿Dónde has estado, Severus? —la voz siseante, fría, de su amo lo sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento. Inconscientemente, cerró su mente como si se tratara de una almeja a la que intentaban arrebatarle la perla descansando en su interior. Si Voldemort lo anotició o no, no dijo nada.

—Recolectando información, mi señor —mintió, inclinando la cabeza, de modo que su negro cabello largo le cubrió los ojos.

—¿Es eso cierto? No le mentirías a tu amo, ¿verdad, Severus?

Snape negó con la cabeza, calmamente —Mi señor, sabe que solo estoy para servirle. Jamás le mentiría, mi señor.

—No... Por supuesto —dijo Voldemort, deslizando sus largos dedos blancos por la extensión de Nagini, que estaba en aquellos momentos irguiéndose y mirando con sus amenazantes ojos amarillos a Snape—. Y has sido hasta ahora un buen sirviente, Severus. Dime, ¿qué has recolectado?

—Caradoc Dearborn se ha estado escondiendo en una casa cerca de Londres, mi señor. Y tengo la ubicación de Dorcas Meadowes. Si quiere, puedo deshacerme de él.

—No... —siseó Voldemort— yo mismo iré, Severus. Gracias. ¿Y de los demás miembros? ¿Los Longbotton? ¿Los Potter?

—Me temo que aún no se nada, mi señor —mintió.

Una desagradable sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro casi sin facciones de Voldemort, mostrando sus dientes blancos —¿Aún, Severus?

—Eso me temo, mi señor —aseguró, volviendo a inclinar la cabeza levemente de modo que el cabello negro volvió a cubrirle los ojos como si se tratara de una cortina.

—Bien... Puedes retirarte... —siseó, perdiendo el interés en él definitivamente y volviendo sus ojos al fuego.

—Sí, mi señor —y, sin más, salió de allí. Recordándose una y otra y otra vez que finalmente había obtenido lo que tanto había deseado. Finalmente era alguien, parte de algo mayor a él, pero no lograba sentirse del todo complacido. No cuando volvía a pensar en ella.

Y lo hacía seguido.

—Lil- —le había dicho a la semana, al verla pasar, con una tímida sonrisa, pero ella solo le había volteado el rostro y seguido caminando como si nada. Mary MacDonald se había volteado a verlo, susurrándole algo a su amiga al oído, pero Lily no lo había hecho. No le había dedicado siquiera un segundo miramiento. Se le encogió el estómago.

Por haber estado mirándola, no se percató por dónde iba y chocó con alguien —¿Qué haces Quejicus? —Snape giró la cabeza bruscamente. Sus ojos negros clavándose con desdén en Potter y en Black. Era culpa de ellos, después de todo, el que Lily ya no le hablara más.

Sirius miró por encima del hombro del moreno y entonces comprendió qué era lo que el Slytherin había estado mirando. En sus labios se dibujó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción —¿No tienes orgullo, Quejicus?

—Lily ya dejó perfectamente en claro que no quiere ver tu grasienta cara cerca suyo —terció James, también sonriendo ufano.

Sirius sonrió aún más ampliamente —Sí, no quiere su túnica toda llena de manchas de grasa. Me atrevería a decir que le das _asco_, Quejicus.

Mirando con profundo odio a los dos, sacó su varita a toda velocidad pero Black y Potter fueron más rápidos y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo —¡Levicorpus! —y todo se dio vuelta, como otras tantas veces. Con la diferencia de que esta vez, esta vez, Lily no vendría a interferir por él. No vendría a defenderlo. Ya no más...

Apresurando el paso, se alejó lo que más pudo de la habitación en la que se hallaba el señor Tenebroso. Siguió y siguió, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de él. Solo entonces, y solo una vez hubo asegurado sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos en el interior de su cabeza con Oclumancia, osó meter la mano en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y remover de éste lo que traía consigo tan celosamente oculto. Era una carta, una carta y algo más...

_Querida Tuney:_

_Espero que estés bien. Que tú y Vernon lo estén. Escucha, sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, y que las cosas con Vernon y James no resultaron muy bien... En ambas ocasiones, especialmente en tu boda. Y lo lamento mucho, Tuney, en verdad. James prometió disculparse con Vernon, si a él aún le interesa enmendar las cosas y volver a empezar de cero._

_En realidad, te escribía para contarte que James y yo decidimos casarnos. Sé que parece una locura, en especial en estos tiempos... (ya sabes, las cosas no han estado bien en el mundo mágico) Pero es por eso exactamente que decidimos hacerlo. No haremos nada grande, obviamente, pero nos encantaría que Vernon y tú vinieran. Por eso, adjunta a la carta les envío la tarjeta, con esperanzas de verlos por aquí. Especialmente a ti, Tuney. Sé que no hemos estado muy unidas en mucho tiempo, pero extraño a mi hermana mayor y me gustaría verla una vez, en caso de que... Bueno, ya sabes. James es optimista, dice que estaremos bien. Que el mundo mágico estará bien. Yo quiero creerle._

_En fin, lamento haberte contado todas estas cosas de mi mundo. Sé que no te interesan y lamento haberlas mencionado en primer lugar. James y yo estamos bien. Esperamos su respuesta._

_Con cariño,_

_Lily._

Pasando sus codiciosos pequeños ojos negros por el contenido, releyó por enésima vez la carta, atesorando cada trazo delicado y cada pequeño firulete en las ges que Lily siempre había sabido dibujar de manera tan particular. Atesorando las escasas letras que conformaban su nombre, trazado por ella misma a puño y letra, con su cálida mano que seguramente habría rozado aquel papel. Y un enorme deseo contradictorio de conservarla y romperla en mil pedazos lo invadió. Después de todo, aquel era el pedazo de papel que confirmaba lo que Severus había temido por mucho tiempo. Lily había elegido a ese... ese... Potter y ahora oficializaría esa elección delante de personas que ella consideraba importantes en su vida, y él no estaba entre ellas. No. Él no existía más. No para Lily. Ni siquiera era digno de la menor mención. Y eso... Por más que odiara admitirlo, porque Severus se esforzaba día a día en sentir menos y menos, dolía. Aún después de tanto tiempo. Aún después de ambos haber dejado atrás los seguros muros de piedra de Hogwarts.

_—Sev, siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad? Tú y yo ¿Aún cuando vayamos a Hogwarts y tú conozcas nuevas personas?_

_—¡Claro que sí! —un pequeño rubor se extendió por sus cetrinas mejillas, y se distrajo arrancando dientes de león de entre la hierba, consciente de que Lily le sonreía suavemente—. Yo no necesito más amigos..._

Abollando la tarjeta de invitación, que la mugrosa muggle esa había arrojado a la basura escandalizada, junto con la carta, la hizo arder con un movimiento de su varita y se guardó lo demás. Decidiendo que podía ignorar el contenido con tal de tener algo a qué aferrarse. Algo que le recordara que Lily había existido, que él y Lily habían existido, antes de que empezara a creer que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. En noches, noches largas de aquella guerra sin fin que no había resultado ser lo que él había pensado o querido, lo hacía. Creerlo, eso era: Que Lily había sido un mero fingimiento de su imaginación. Pero entonces la recordaba, con su flameante y largo cabello rojo ondeado enmarcándole el bonito rostro y su amable sonrisa llena de pecas y sus brillantes ojos verdes y no podía evitar preguntarse si todo aquello habría valido la pena. Si la guerra valía la pena. Pero empezaba a perder esperanzas en ello. Empezaba a creer que nada de aquello valía la pena.

**Nada**. Especialmente el precio a pagar: El haber _renunciado_ a **ella**.

Y ahora_ comprendía_, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que **jamás** lo había hecho.

Renunciar a **ella**, eso era. _Dejarla ir_.

Y empezaba a temer que _jamás_ **podría** tampoco.

**Dejarla** _ir_...

...nunca.


	2. Ahora

**Disclaimer:**** El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

2/3

Segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado el anterior y les guste este también. Cualquier comentario, opinión y/o corrección será bienvenido y usado para mejorar =). Gracias de antemano. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Siempre**

* * *

II

"Ahora"

* * *

Supo enseguida qué estaba sucediendo.

"—_Creíamos que éramos amigos. Buenos amigos"_

"—_Lo somos, Sev" _

Qué sucedería...

En el instante en que vio la expresión de Voldemort contorsionarse en una mueca de súbita comprensión y su boca casi sin labios se enroscó en una sonrisa cruel, lo supo. Lo supo al instante _–en el nudo en su garganta, en el fondo de su estómago, en su pequeño y triste corazón negro, en cada rincón de su ser-_, porque la conclusión que le había visto formarse en el fondo de su cabeza _–clic, clic, clic, los engranajes de su cabeza-,_ detrás de sus fríos ojos rojos de serpiente, salió de repente de sus labios como si siseara gotas de veneno ácido. Como si escupiera las palabras, solo por el placer de ver su reacción. De verlo retorcerse delante de él como una pequeña alimaña. De ver cómo se desmoronaba sin realmente hacerlo, porque no podía, no podía hacerlo, no delante de Lord Voldemort porque entonces se estaría delatando y bien valdría lo mismo muerto. No. Severus no se desmoronaría. Ni siquiera parpadearía _–ni siquiera una vez-_, sino que seguiría como si nada. De todas formas se había convertido en un experto ya, en un experto en mentir y mentirse y Severus dudaba que unos minutos _–horas, días-_ más fuera a hacer la diferencia. Aún así, podía sentir el sudor correrle frío por las palmas.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que oíste, Severus? —siseó, complacido, juntando las yemas de sus largos dedos blancos de su mano derecha con las de su izquierda en un gesto pensativo.

Severus había asentido, confiado, aguardando una muestra de gratitud de su amo por la información proveída. No había sido fácil obtenerla, después de todo, y había dado con ésta por mera casualidad (en las Tres Escobas) pero lo había logrado. Había conseguido la información que podría ganar la guerra, que podría terminarla. Que podría inclinar la balanza en su dirección —Así es, mi señor. Y Dumbledore también la sabe, naturalmente.

—Naturalmente —repitió Voldemort, separando ambas manos y comenzando a acariciar con una la cabeza de su gruesa serpiente—. Así que un niño nacido a finales de Julio será mi ruina... —rió maliciosamente— ¿Y tú qué crees de todo esto, Severus?

Snape inclinó la cabeza —Que ningún niño podría vencerlo, mi señor. Pero no estaría de más asegurarse.

Voldemort estiró las comisuras de su boca, mostrando una sonrisa de complacencia —¿Entonces crees que debo deshacerme del niño en cuestión, Severus?

—Sería lo más seguro mi señor, sí.

—¿Estás insinuando que un niño podría ser mi fin? ¿Qué un pequeño bebé podría ser la ruina del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos? ¿De mí, Severus, que he superado a tantos magos y brujas antes que yo?

—No, mi señor. Jamás pensaría algo así, mi señor. Solo decía...

—Pero tienes razón. Por supuesto, no creo que un niño sin talento mágico alguno podría ser mi ruina...

—No, por supuesto que no, mi señor.

—...pero no está de más asegurarme. Claro, debo apresurarme antes de que Dumbledore se me adelante y complique las cosas. Si voy a hacer esto, preferiría terminarlo lo antes posible, ¿tú que dices, Severus?

—Muy sabio, mi señor —aseguró—. Si quiere, yo podría-

—No, no, Severus. Tengo que hacerlo yo mismo. El niño será mío —afirmó, tajantemente, deslizando sus dedos por entre los ojos de Nagini.

—¿Mi señor...? ¿El niño? ¿Acaso ya sabe a quién se refería la profecía? —inquirió, desconcertado. La profecía no había hablado de ningún niño en particular, y debían ser demasiados los bebés nacidos a fines de Julio como para saber a ciencia cierta que se trataba de uno en particular. No obstante, Voldemort parecía saberlo. Y entonces comprendió, incluso antes de que las palabras escaparan de aquello finos blancos labios sin vida. Incluso antes de que Lord Voldemort decidiera agraciarlo con la conclusión de su razonamiento. Incluso antes de eso, lo supo.

—El hijo de los Potter nació a fines de Julio, ¿no es cierto, Severus? —y en sus ojos solo había malicia.

Severus permaneció impasible —El de los Longbotton también, mi señor, entre otros. ¿Cómo puede saber qué...?

—¿Estás contradiciendo a tu amo? —lo detuvo, alzando una mano huesuda y pálida. Mientras que con la otra continuaba acariciando a Nagini.

—No, mi señor —se apresuró a asegurar, cerrando su mente lo más herméticamente posible como la Oclumancia se lo permitiera. Se había vuelto un experto en ésta, de todas formas. En ocultar cosas, incluso a Lord Voldemort, y ésta vez no sería la excepción. Ésta vez, por encima de todas, no permitiría que viera el interior de su mente.

—Bien. Has sido un buen sirviente, Severus. Mi más fiel sirviente, de hecho. Y te recompensaré por esto... Ahora... Puedes retirarte. Tengo cosas que pensar.

—Sí, mi señor —y, sin más, sin esperar una segunda indicación y sin darle oportunidad a cambiar de opinión, se marchó rápidamente de allí. Lo más lejos que sus largas piernas se lo permitieron, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Entonces, solo entonces, removió del interior de su túnica las distintas cartas que llevaba escondidas allí. Las mismas que llevaba interceptando desde hacía tiempo (casi un año inclusive), desde que la _muggle _esa había decidido arrojar toda carta que Lily le escribiera a la basura, y que él atesoraba celosamente, avaramente, guardándolas en el bolsillo cercano a su mezquino corazón.

Desdoblando la primera, la releyó.

_Querida Tuney:_

_He oído que estás embarazada, aunque me apena no haber podido saberlo de ti, así fuera mediante una carta. De todas formas, ¡felicitaciones! Imagino que Vernon y tú estarán felices. Y ocupados, con todo lo que aún deben tener que hacer._

_James y yo también estamos felices. Tuney, yo también estoy embarazada. Sí, sé que no suena muy sensato. Los tiempos no han mejorado en absoluto... Y a veces me asusta. Pero James insiste en que es una gran noticia y yo no puedo evitar pensar lo mismo. Hemos estado pensando en nombres ya, ¿sabes? Sí, sé que es muy pronto pero James dice que no tiene nada de malo hacer planes, especialmente en tiempos tan inseguros, y yo creo que tiene razón. Las esperanzas no pueden ser malas, ¿verdad?_

_Estábamos pensando en llamarlo Harry, si es un niño. Y... Bueno, aún no tenemos nombre de niña porque James insiste en que será un niño. Merlín no quiera que sea tan problemático como su padre. O su padrino, al que ya hemos decidido, aunque aún no se lo hemos comentado porque es muy pronto. Es un amigo de James, pero tú podrías ser la madrina, si quieres. _

_Lamento que no hayas podido venir a la boda. Aunque imagino que habrás estado muy ocupada... Escríbeme pronto, Tuney, ¿sí? _

_Con cariño,_

_Lily._

Desdoblando apresuradamente la otra, la leyó.

_Querida Tuney,_

_¿Estás recibiendo mis cartas? James dice que quizá se han perdido. Ya sabes, las cosas no están fáciles y ya ni siquiera el correo o las lechuzas son seguras, pero me gustaría saber –si las has recibido- que tú y Vernon están bien. _

_Harry nacerá a fines de Julio (y me gustaría que estuvieras). Sí, he decido aceptar que James tiene razón y será un niño. Así que no nos hemos molestado en elegir un nombre de niña. Y creo que a Harry también le gusta su nombre, porque hoy lo he sentido moverse y patear por primera vez. Por supuesto, James ha dicho que será un gran jugador de Quidditch, y su padrino ya está planeando regalarle una escoba de juguete cuando nazca. Le he dicho que será muy bebé para usarla, pero eso no pareció importarle. Sirius y James no tienen remedio en lo que respecta al Quidditch. _

_En fin, espero que estés bien. Y Tuney, ten cuidado. Estos son tiempos difíciles, aún para ustedes. Por favor, cuídate. Y, si puedes, respóndeme cuanto antes, ¿si?_

_Con cariño,_

_Lily._

Guardándosela velozmente, sacó la tercera y última.

_Querida Tuney:_

_Harry ha nacido, ¿sabes? Y es tan pequeño que a veces me asusta dañarlo. James está enloquecido, y no deja de alzarlo cada vez que lo ve. No lo dice, pero creo que empieza a tener miedo. No solo por nosotros, sino también ahora por Harry. Las cosas están cada vez peor por aquí y, por lo que dice el Profeta (el diario de los Magos) ha habido asesinatos de gente no mágica también. _

_¡Por favor, ten cuidado, Tuney! ¿Sí? Sé que no debería estarte contando todo esto pero eres mi hermana y no quiero que nada te pase. James a veces envía gente a asegurarse que están bien. Canuto ha ido en ocasiones. Por favor, no te asustes, solo han ido porque no he recibido cartas tuyas... _

_Escríbeme, ¿sí? Me gustaría verte, Tuney. Y conocer a Dudley, que creo que es como lo han llamado. A Harry le gustaría conocer a su primo también. _

_Con cariño,_

_Lily._

Y entonces apoyó la espalda contra la pared y finalmente se derrumbó, se deslizó hacia abajo contra ésta sin fuerzas para siquiera oponer resistencia o siquiera volver a levantarse, aferrando todas las cartas firmemente en su mano. Había leído y releído cada una de todas éstas. Deteniéndose en cada trazo e imaginándosela escribiendo cada una de las distintas cartas. Se había atrevido a buscarla en una ocasión también, y a observarla desde la penumbra (en el punto donde la luz dejaba de alcanzarlo y empezaba la oscuridad) acariciar distraídamente su abultado vientre mientras sonreía feliz –como él nunca recordaba haberla visto, no con él- a ese... A ese Potter... Y algo dentro de él se había terminado de romper.

Lo había comprendido, finalmente _–oh tan dolorosamente como no debería, porque no se suponía que él sintiera ya-_, que la había perdido completamente. Que jamás la recuperaría. Que jamás volvería a ser parte de su vida porque ella simplemente lo había borrado como si no hubiera existido en primer lugar. Y estaba bien con ello también. Con él no existiendo en su vida. Estaba feliz. Mientras que él... Él no lo estaba. No estaba bien y nunca lo estaría posiblemente, porque empezaba a confirmar en su cabeza que había tomado todas las decisiones incorrectas respecto a ella (y respecto a la guerra y todo lo demás también). La había perdido. Y ahora, ahora había tomado la peor de todas ellas. Y aunque odiaba a Potter –como no había llegado a odiarlo ni siquiera en Hogwarts- y odiaba a la criatura que había crecido en su interior y nacido de ella y Potter, por el simple hecho de ser de Potter también. La idea de un mundo en el que Lily no estuviera aún le resultaba intolerable. Porque Severus podía tolerar muchas cosas, y sobrevivir muchas otras, pero la pérdida definitiva de Lily _–y nada podría más definitivo que la muerte- _no era una de esas.

Imploraría, se arrastraría, de ser necesario, al mismismo señor de las Tinieblas por piedad para ella. Por su vida a cambio de la de ella, inclusive. Por lo que fuera. De todas formas, ya no tenía nada más que perder. Nada más que ganar. Nada más que le importara. De morir Lily, bien valdría lo mismo muerto. De hecho, empezaba a creer... ya llevaba demasiado muerto, para empezar.

—¿Me estás pidiendo, Severus, que salve a esa... esa sangre sucia para ti? —dijo Voldemort con un sonrisa burlona y maliciosa y un tono de diversión en su voz.

—Solo necesita al niño, mi señor. Quizá podría... —suplicó, con el rostro cubierto por las cortinas negras de pelo grasiento. Estaba en sus manos y rodillas, y por primera vez no parecía importarle que su espalda estuviera plenamente descubierta y que Voldemort pudiera matarlo allí y entonces, mientras él estaba en el suelo implorando conmiseración a alguien que sabía no la tenía, para empezar.

—¿Dejarte a la madre a ti? ¿Aunque sea una sangre sucia? ¿Deseas a una sangre impura, Severus? —en su voz había un tinte de satisfacción maliciosa.

Snape solo lloriqueó pobremente, aún implorando —Mi señor...

—Bien, Severus. Como dije, has sido un leal sirviente. Y si la sangre sucia no resulta un obstáculo para mis planes, podrás tenerla. Pero dime, Severus, ¿crees que te quiera a ti luego de que sepa que fue por ti que su hijo fue asesinado? ¿Crees que dejará que mate a su hijo sin oponer resistencia? —y soltó una carcajada malévola, vacía, viendo a Snape temblar en el suelo, aún en sus manos y rodillas, y con el rostro cubierto con sus cortinas de pelo negro—. Ahora, desaparece de mi vista.

—Sí, mi señor... —musitó, saliendo disparado a toda prisa de la vista de Lord Voldemort. Entonces, aferró su varita y comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro, considerando tomar la vida de Voldemort cuando él estuviera con la guardia baja. Pero, sin importar cuántos planes hiciera, sabía que Lily moriría de una forma u otra porque simplemente no había forma de que él derrotara al Señor Tenebroso. No. Solo había un mago en el mundo mágico capaz de detenerlo –si es que tal cosa era remotamente posible- y ese era Albus Dumbledore.

Y, de ser necesario –decidió-, se arrastraría a él también. Se arrastraría a quien debiera hacerlo, porque su orgullo ya no era algo que le importara y nunca debería haberlo sido, para empezar. No, debería haber sido ella. Siempre _–siempre, siempre, siempre-_ ella. Desde el primer al último momento. Después de todo, siempre había sido ella _–Lily-_, de todas formas, y para empezar. Y Severus estaba llegando a la conclusión de que siempre lo sería. Hasta el mismísimo final de sus días, llegara cuando este llegara.

Y entonces pasó.

"—_Creía que iba... a protegerla..."_

"—_James y ella confiaron en la persona equivocada, Severus. Igual que tú"_

—Los Potter están muertos.

Las palabras le retumbaban con cada paso que daba, cada vacilante paso, apoyándose tembloroso con la mano contra la pared para no caerse porque simplemente ya no confiaba en sus pies. _Muertos, muertos, muertos_. Con cada inhalación, con cada exhalación, que iban entrecortándose y agitándose con cada centímetro que avanzaba porque sabía lo que encontraría al final y aún así no quería hacerlo. No quería saberlo. No quería verlo. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Confirmarlo con sus propios ojos, lo que llevaba sabiendo desde siempre. Lily Evans (porque se rehusaba a llamarla Potter, aún entonces) estaba muerta. _Muerta, muerta, muerta_, con cada escalón de la escalera que dejaba atrás. Y en algún momento que no supo, su pie chocó con algo blando, algo frío e inerte y supo que había golpeado un cuerpo, pero no se molestó en mirar porque sabía quién era y ni siquiera aquello podría importarle en aquel momento. No, ni siquiera la muerte de la persona que más había odiado a lo largo de toda su vida podría importarle entonces. Necesitaba llegar a dónde estaba ella. Necesitaba hacerlo, aún cuando todo en su cuerpo le dijera que debía dar media vuelta y salir corriendo. No lo hizo.

_"—Sev, gracias por ser mi amigo"_

Y entonces la vio; allí, inmóvil, inerte, fría y tan terriblemente quieta en el suelo de la habitación que el solo pensamiento lo hizo tambalearse. Se apoyó contra la pared, porque de lo contrario sabía que caería si no lo hacía y temía no poder levantarse luego tampoco. Siendo honesto, no le importaba. No le importaba si caía allí y moría allí junto a ella tampoco. Y decididamente no le importaba que pudiera sentir gruesas gotas calientes caer por su nariz ganchuda, ni el sabor a la sal entre sus labios o el hecho de que se estaba desmoronando o que no lloraba desde que tenía 17 años y Lily había decidido dejar de hablarle por primera y por última vez.

_"—¿No querías llamarme "sangre impura"? Pero si llamas así a todos los que son como yo, Severus. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?"_

Y no debería doler, se dijo, porque Severus había decidido dejar secar su corazón mucho tiempo atrás cuando él había elegido todo aquello por encima de ella y así debería ser. Él, así debería ser. No sentir nada, al verla. Al verla allí tan pálida y fría y con sus brillantes ojos verdes, que tanto había _amado_, vacíos completamente de todo contenido. Porque el amor era para tontos y él no era un tonto y nunca lo había sido. Y, sin embargo, lo hacía. El verla allí, tan quieta y silenciosa y sin un ápice de vida en sus ojos antes llenos de luz y vida y recuerdos de tiempos donde ambos habían sido niños y amigos y habían hablado de Hogwarts y lo que harían cuando llegaran allí y ya nada de eso estaba. Él ya no estaba en ella, porque no había nada en ella ya para empezar. Y la sola idea lo desgarraba por dentro como no debería hacerlo.

Arrastrándose como pudo, se deslizó hasta ella y, con cuidado, como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo _–y para él lo era, había sido, se corrigió-_ la levantó y sujetó entre sus brazos, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás inconscientemente. No podía sentirla ya. No podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas o sus manos porque no había calor en ella ya. No había recuerdos, ni pasado ni presente ni futuro y no regresaría ya jamás. Si alguna vez había albergado esperanzas de recuperarla _–y Merlín sabía que había intentado no hacerlo pero las había tenido, hasta el mismísimo final-_, acababan de esfumarse completamente con el resto de lo que Lily Evans había sido. De lo que ellos habían sido, si es que habían sido algo para empezar.

Y el solo pensamiento lo hizo querer doblarse de dolor. Cansado y resignado y tan muerto en vida como la persona entre sus brazos, que se rehusaba a dejar ir y soltar porque la sola idea de hacerlo le rompía el corazón que creía haber dejado de tener tiempo atrás.

Nunca podría hacerlo, _lo sabía_. **Soltarla**.

_Aún_ ahora.

**No** _–se corrigió-_

_Especialmente_ ahora, que ella ya **no** estaba más.

**No**,

nunca podría dejarla _atrás_.

Jamás.


	3. Siempre

**Disclaimer:**** El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**3/3**

Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier opinión y/o comentario es más que bienvenido y será usado para mejorar =). Gracias por leer hasta el final y por sus amables reviews. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Siempre**

* * *

III

"Siempre"

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio, tuvo ese pensamiento.

_"—Su hijo vive y tiene los mismos ojos que ella, exactamente iguales. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans."_

_"—¡Basta! ¡Está muerta! ¡Muerta! - Ojalá... ojalá estuviera muerto yo..."_

El pensamiento que le decía que el niño era idéntico a su padre en cada pequeño y nimio aspecto de éste que Severus había odiado. Y a primera vista había estado en lo cierto.

Harry Potter era idéntico a su padre, idéntico a James Potter, hasta el último cabello negro alborotado, con la excepción de sus ojos. No. Sus ojos eran los de su madre, los ojos de Lily (aquellos que él tanto había amado). Y por esa razón no había podido evitar buscarlo con la mirada entre la multitud de nuevos alumnos, en aquel primer día de su primer año y clavar sus negros ojos en él por encima del turbante de Quirrell. Rumiando en su cabeza las palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho todo ese tiempo atrás. _"_—_Si amabas a Lily Evans, si la amabas de verdad, está claro el camino que debes tomar"_ Creyéndose incapaz de hacerlo, al menos por momentos, si el chico resultaba ser –en efecto- idéntico a cómo había sido su padre. Aún así, había tomado la determinación de hacerlo, de protegerlo tal y como Dumbledore había dicho porque Lily había muerto para protegerlo a él y era lo mínimo y realmente único que podía hacer para hacerle honor a su memoria. No era mucho, Severus sabía, considerando que había sido él quien había intencionalmente guiado al Innombrable hacia ella, acto que había concluido en su posterior e inevitable muerte, pero era mejor que nada. Y mejor que nada era algo que al menos servía, a veces, para hacerlo dormir en las noches. Las otras, las que no dormía, permanecía recostado pensando en ella y preguntándose a dónde se había equivocado, a lo largo de todo el camino, para haber terminado como lo habían hecho. Para haber terminado todo de aquella forma.

_"—Sev, por favor. Dime que no te juntarás más con Avery y Mulciber. Sabes que no me agradan... No son buenos..."_

Lo sabía. Al final del día, cuando se iba a dormir y se quitaba su túnica negra y veía la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo de forma definitiva, como un eterno recordatorio de la guerra y lo que ésta había significado para él, lo sabía. Que había sido su decisión, su obsesión juvenil e ingenua por las artes oscuras, su fervoroso deseo de pertenecer a algo más grande que sí mismo, de ser _alguien_, lo que había hecho que dejara de ser _alguien_ para ella. Lo que lo había apartado de su vida definitivamente. Había sido joven e ingenuo, creído en cosas más importantes que el amor porque el amor era para tontos y él no era ningún tonto y jamás lo sería. Excepto que sí lo era, y siempre lo había sido, desde el exacto momento en que la había visto en aquel parque, con su hermana muggle, haciendo magia como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo y solo ahora empezaba a comprenderlo. La había amado, desde el más lejano de los principio, y aún lo hacía. Sin importar que ella ya no estuviera.

Desgraciadamente, no podía extender ese afecto –no del todo- hasta su hijo. Porque Harry Potter era simplemente demasiado igual a su padre como para poder permitírselo y Severus debía admitir que no se esforzaba demasiado tampoco. Aún así, lo intentaba. _Por Lily._

Por otro lado, no podía decir que lo lograra mucho —...mediocre, arrogante como su padre, trasgresor incorregible, encantado con su fama, egocéntrico e impertinente...

—Ves lo que esperas ver, Severus —dijo Dumbledore, con calma, sin apartar su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y que sostenía entre sus manos—. Otros profesores afirman que el chico es modesto, agradable y de considerable talento. Yo, personalmente, lo encuentro muy simpático. No pierdas de vista a Quirrell, ¿de acuerdo?

No cuando lo veía haciendo cosas como las que había vislumbrado aquella misma tarde, en el baño, cuando había hallado al chico Malfoy chapoteando por su vida en un indigno charco de agua sucia y manchas de sangre flotando como horribles flores. Y a Potter manchado de sangre. _Su_ Sangre, la de Draco, el chico que él había jurado proteger o perecer en el intento. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? A veces se hacía la misma pregunta. Y, por otro lado, estaba Potter. Arrogante y trasgresor Potter haciendo de las suyas como siempre. Solo que esta vez, ésta vez, había ido muy lejos. _Como su puerco padre y ese egocéntrico de Black_. Y Severus decidió que entonces le mostraría la clase de personas que habían sido, la clases de cosas que solían hallar divertidas, si estaba tan empeñado en seguir sus patéticos pasos. Y, por supuesto, había reconocido el maleficio al instante, así como el libro que había visto flotando en algún rincón del fondo de la cabeza del chico cuando había usado la Legeremancia en él. Después de todo, había pertenecido al propio Severus Snape mucho tiempo atrás. Más aún, había sido él mismo quien había inventado aquel maleficio que Potter había usado contra Draco.

_—¿Quién es el príncipe mestizo?_

_—Nadie —se apresuró a decir, abochornado, pasando las páginas rápidamente para que Lily no viera el apodo que él mismo se había dado. Sonaba tonto, por una razón u otra, cuando ella lo preguntaba de esa forma con esos grandes ojos almendrados de color verde._

_—Sectum... sempra. No he oído nunca de ese encantamiento, Sev... ¿Dónde lo encontraste?_

_—En... un libro de la biblioteca. No recuerdo cómo se llamaba... —mintió, volviendo a cambiar de página, aún más avergonzado y escondiendo su rostro cetrino detrás de las cortinas de pelo negro y liso._

_—Quizá no debas usarlo, Sev, no parece un encantamiento bueno. Y podrías terminar hiriendo a alguien sin quererlo._

Poniéndose de pie, comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro del despacho. Manos estrechadas tras la espalda. "—_No lo hice a propósito". No sabía qué efecto tenía ese hechizo._ Recordando que Potter había dicho algo similar pero rehusándose a aparejarlas rotundamente. "—_Lo leí... en algún lugar. En... un libro de la biblioteca. No recuerdo cómo se titu..." _Potter era Potter, odioso, engreído, complacido con su fama tal y como lo había sido su mugroso padre y Lily... Lily había sido otra cosa. Otra completamente distinta.

No, Potter no se parecía en nada a Lily, salvo por los ojos y esa única similitud no era suficiente para que Severus pudiera tolerar su mera existencia. Deteniéndose frente a un caldero humeante en el fondo de su despacho, levantó cuidadosamente la tapa e inhaló los vahos con su ganchuda nariz. Las aletas de sus orificios nasales aleteando ligeramente ante el aroma que ascendía en espirales desde el líquido de color nacarado. Slughorn había dejado aquella poción allí (después de su tonta clase en la que aseguraba Potter se había destacado maravillosamente) y por supuesto que Snape la reconocía como la poción que era: Simple y llanamente, Amortentia. De hecho, su aroma –particular para cada uno- era inconfundible y Severus no podía evitar remover la tapa una que otra vez, permaneciendo un instante más del estrictamente necesario, solo para sentir _ese _olor alcanzar sus fosas nasales. El olor a libros, hierba y dientes de león y los largos y serpenteantes mechones rojos -como tirabuzones de fuego- de Lily deslizándose entre las briznas de hierba húmeda del parque cerca de su antigua casa en La Hilandera, donde había pasado casi toda su miserable infancia. Hasta que _ella_ había aparecido.

_—Sev, cuéntame de las casas de Hogwarts otra vez. ¿Cómo se llamaban?_

—_Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Pero la única que vale la pena es Slytherin… Mi madre fue a esa —había dicho, ladeando la cabeza para mirar discretamente a la niña que yacía también acostada a su lado, en la hierba, con los brazos extendidos y mirando el cielo con sus brillantes ojos verdes que Severus no se cansaba de mirar con avidez. _

—_¿Y siempre va uno a la casa a la que fueron sus padres? Mis padres son muggles, ¿qué sucederá conmigo? ¿Me dirán que me regrese? _—_parecía preocupada._

_Severus se sentó de golpe y negó con la cabeza, mirándola fijo —Claro que no. No te enviarán de vuelta, tú tienes mucha magia. Irás a una casa. Espero que sea Slytherin —añadió, tímidamente, desviando la mirada a un diente de león que se mecía con la suave brisa._

_—Si voy a Slytherin, estaremos juntos, ¿verdad? —hizo una pausa, una en la que Severus la observó con inseguridad, pero ésta se disipó cuando ella también se sentó y le sonrió ampliamente—. Eso me haría muy feliz, Sev. Espero que esté en Slytherin contigo._

El golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento, volviendo a poner rápidamente la tapa al caldero, se volvió a entrada de su despacho y aguardó a que la persona en cuestión entrara. La imagen de los ojos verdes de ella devolviéndole la mirada, los mismos ojos que estaban mirándolo entonces, se disipó al reconocer el resto del conjunto: La viva imagen de James Potter. Frunciendo los labios en una mueca de desdén, dijo —¡Ah, Potter! El señor Filch necesita que alguien revise y ordene estos viejos ficheros. Contienen los registros de otros malhechores de Hogwarts y los castigos que recibieron. He pensado que podrías empezar por las cajas mil doce a mil cincuenta y seis. En ellas encontrarás algunos nombres conocidos, lo cual añadirá cierto interés a la tarea. Aquí, ¿lo ves? "James Potter y Sirius Black. Sorprendidos utilizando un maleficio ilegal contra Bertram Aubrey. Resultado: agrandamiento de la cabeza de Aubrey. Castigo doble".

_"—Sev, siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad?"_

_"—Siempre."_

Gorgoteó, sintiendo los punzantes colmillos de Nagini clavándose a fondo en su garganta. Desgarrando piel, carne, tendones y hasta sus propias cuerdas vocales, desgarrándolo todo. Y entonces la serpiente lo soltó y cayó hacia atrás, aferrándose la garganta por la cual manaba ahora sangre aún cuando él intentaba mantenerla en el interior de su cuerpo. Se estaba desangrando, lo sabía -trastabilló hacia atrás y su espalda dio contra una pared-, muriendo en una agonía lenta y dolorosa que seguramente merecía –deslizándose hasta el suelo, donde yació inmóvil-, porque _ella_ había sufrido la misma agonía poco antes de morir a manos de la misma persona que acababa de arrebatarle la vida a él. Y aunque el pensamiento resultaba algo retorcido, en la misma medida le resultaba reconfortante, tranquilizador, como si volviera a sentirse cerca de ella una vez más, una última vez, antes de desaparecer porque no había forma de que fuera al mismo lugar en el que se hallaba ella, si es que ese lugar siquiera existía.

_"—¿Sev...?"_

Aferrándose la garganta, sintió el líquido espeso y caliente empezar a deslizársele por entre los dedos. El aire empezaba a faltarle también y los bordes de su visión empezaban a perder nitidez. Cerró los ojos, intentando inhalar una vez más. Entonces escuchó pasos.

—¡Harry!

Levantando pesadamente los párpados, descubrió sus ojos negros. Allí, delante suyo, se hallaba Potter de pie, mirándolo hacia abajo. En un intento desesperado, separó los labios para decir algo, pero de éste solo manó un gorgoteo y más sangre. Potter se agachó delante suyo y entonces los vio. Sus ojos. Esos ojos, los mismos de Lily. Sus propios ojos negros se abnegaron de lágrimas sin derramar. Aún así, se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y volvió a intentar hablar. De su garganta salió un sonido áspero y estrangulado que en nada sonaba a su usual voz —Agárrala... Agárrala...

_"—¿Crees que morir duele...? ¿Crees... Que papá sintió algo cuando...?"_

_"—No, no lo creo."_

Y entonces una pequeña curvatura casi imperceptible apareció en sus labios y cerró sus ojos por penúltima vez, porque había estado en lo cierto. No dolía, al menos no después de un rato, y él ciertamente ya no sentía nada. Nada salvo la calidez de algo manando por entre sus dedos que le parecían cada vez más distantes, y todo lo que podía ver era el mismo par de ojos verdes que lo habían mirado todo ese tiempo atrás. Y entonces le pareció sentirla cerca, sumamente cerca. Como no lo hacía en años, casi siglos.

Buscando los ojos verdes con los suyos, susurró —Mírame —permitiéndose otro instante más de indulto, mirándolos, aún cuando Severus supiera que no los merecía. No lo hacía, no realmente, había fallado y fallaría en el instante en que el chico muriera para derrotar a Voldemort. Y se odiaba por ello, se odiaba profundamente, porque había vuelto a fallarle a ella, pero empezar a perder fuerzas para odiar también.

_"—Gracias por todo, Severus, gracias por haber cuidado de Harry hasta el final."_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por última vez. Su mano ya no aferraba su garganta, notó, sino que yacía lánguida en el suelo y todo el resto de su cuerpo había dejado de sentir. Se estaba desvaneciendo, sabía, podía sentirlo y aún así no podía obligarse a importarle. Y quizá lo había imaginado también, la voz suave y amable de ella reasegurándolo en sus últimos momentos, diciéndole aquellas palabras, o quizá solo estaba acallando su propia conciencia de aquella forma. De una forma u otra, quiso creerlo. Que era ella, que era su voz, suave, y que eran las puntas de sus dedos trazando con calidez su rostro como la había imaginado haciéndolo tantas veces mientras todo se oscurecía a su alrededor, salvo esos ojos verdes.

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Sí, quiso creerlo, antes de cerrar los ojos y finalmente dejarse ir. Creer que ella sabía que haberla llamado "sangre impura" aquella fatídica vez había sido el peor error de su vida. Que elegir las artes oscuras por ella había sido el peor error de su vida. Y que, de alguna forma, lo entendía y lo perdonaba por todo ello.

_Sí_, pensó, _quería creerlo_.

Necesitaba **creerlo**.

**Creer** que lo _perdonaba_.

_Que_ no lo **odiaba**.

Que **nunca** lo había _hecho_ realmente, **para** empezar.

"—_¿Lily? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?"_

Y que nunca la _dejaría ir_.

**No** a _ella_.

_Así_ estuviera **muerto**.

"—_Siempre."_


End file.
